Anything for the One You Love Part 1
by Jesselover89
Summary: This is my first fic and its a love story with Kari and T.K. and someone NEW that Kari meets and starts to like....Please R+R
1. Default Chapter

Anything For the One You Love

_**This story takes place after the second season for Digimon. It takes place in the summer after the following year of Collage. I am a new writer this is my first story that I have written. I hope you enjoy it. _

Kari is 20 at the time. T.K. is 20 also. Davis is 19. Tai, Matt, Sora and Mimi are all 22. There are two new characters in this story. They are Jessica Lighter who is 20 and Derrick Thorn who is also 20. ** 

"I am so glad we are almost out of school and on to our senior year." Exclaimed Davis. "Hey guys guess what?" Called out Kari. "I met someone new in class today." "Cool, what is her name, can we meet her?" Asked T.K. "Sure let me go get her hold on." Said Kari "T.K. and Davis, this is Jessica." Introduced Kari. "Hi, I just moved here from Florida in the U.S. Said Jessica. "Hi" said T.K. and Davis in suprisement. "You guys can call me Jessie."

"Cool" said T.K. while Davis was still drooling. "Come one Jessie lets go before we are late for Chemistry." Said Kari. "Okay be there in a minute." Explained Jessie. "Well it was nice meeting you Jessie, right Davis? Said T.K. "Yeah it was a pleasure, hope to see you around" Drooled Davis. 

_The next day Kari hands out invitations to her end of the year party to: T.K., Jessie, Davis, Tai, Matt, Derrick, and Mimi. The next day at Kari's._

When Jessie got there she heard a loud scream of a "NO" and asked Kari what was going on.

"Tai and Matt challenged Mimi and Sora to a basketball game and I have a feeling that Tai and Matt are winning." Explained Kari. "I haven't met them yet, can you introduce me to them?" Asked Jessie. "Hey everyone I would like you guys to meet Jessie Lighter." Introduces Kari. 

_Tai and Matt suddenly stopped playing basketball and stare at Kari. Meanwhile since Tai and Matt are distracted from the game Sora and Mimi catch up on their points since they are losing. _

"It is very nice to meet you Jessie." Said Matt and Tai at the same time trying to shake her hand first. 

_Suddenly Matt and Tai stop staring and see what Mimi and Sora are doing. Sora and Mimi are sitting on the bench next the basket ball hoop._

"So what was the score again, I believe we were beating you're sorry little buts? Yelled Tai. "HA" Squealed Mimi and Sora at the same time. "While you guys were in wonder land with Jessie, Mimi and I scored the 50 shots that we were behind and we WON." Yelled Sora. "And I don't think it is possible for you two to get 50 points in the next five minutes." Explained Mimi. "We can beat you anyday, we were just distracted today." Said Matt. "Yeah right." Said Sora. "Doesn't it feel GREAT to be beaten by two girls?" 

_Sora and Mimi put their arms around Tai and Matt._

"Oh its good to be me." Says Sora. "You Go Girl." Yells Mimi.

_Mimi and Sora walked into the house._

"Matt, do you think T.K. and Kari are meant for eachother?" Asks Tai. 

"Of course they are, they've known eachother since they were like five." Responded Matt. "NO THEY ARN"T." Yells Davis, "Kari and me are meant for eachother since the day we met." "Give it up Davis, that is the point you have been trying to get her to like you the DAY you guys met." "Right Davis, me know what you mean." Says Matt. _Sora comes out of the house._ "Whatever." Yells Sora. "Were you listening to our conversation Sora?" Asks Davis. "Of coarse I was, what do you think us girls do in our spare time?" Says Sora. "You are never going to get her with that attitude." Responds. 

"Whoa, she is good, if there was an Olympic sport of insulting someone, Sora would win first place. Whispers Tai to Matt. _Kari comes over to talk with everyone. _"So, what are u guys talking about?" "We were talking about how Davis doesn't have a chance." _Davis covers Matt's mouth with his hand. _"We were talking about how great this party was, thanks for inviting me Kari. Shouts Davis. "Thanks that is so sweet." Says Kari. "Suck up." Whispers to Tai and Sora. _T.K. comes over to talk to Kari. _"Kari can I talk to you for a minute." Asks T.K. "Sure, be right back guys." Says Kari. "OWOWOW." Yells Tai. "Stop it, you are making me mad." Yells Davis. 

__

Kari and T.K. slowly walk into the kitchen. T.K. stood behind her. Kari tripped and T.K. caught her. "Thanks." Replied Kari. "So…. What did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Kari. _T.K. turns around and back again to look at Kari. _"Kari, I…I…I… just wanted to tell you that you were having a terrific party, and thanks for inviting me. Says T.K. "Thanks." "T.K., I have something to ask you?" Says Kari. "Wo.wo. Would you like some pizza?" Asks Kari. _Suddenly the doorbell rang. Kari leaves and goes to get it. _"Hi." Responds Derrick. "Hey, I didn't think you would show up." Says Kari. "Why wouldn't I, I wouldn't pass up you're party. Responds Derrick. _Meanwhile, in the back Davis and Tai are arguing about how wrong and right Kari and Davis were for eachother. Also T.K. is in the kitchen telling himself that he was so stupid about what he said. Matt walks into the kitchen to get something to drink. _"What's wrong lil bro?" Asks Matt. "Nothing." Responds T.K. "Its just, what I said to Kari, I must of sounded like an idiot." Says T.K. "What did you say to her?" Asks Matt. "I told her she was having a terrific party." Replied T.K. "So, is that a problem?" Asks Matt. "Yes it is because I brought her into the kitchen just to tell her that." Responded T.K. "What did you mean to say to her?" 

__


	2. Anything for the One You Love Part 2

Anything for the One You Love

Chapter 2

"What did you mean to say to Kari, T.K.?" Asked Matt. _T.K. thinks about it for a little while then runs his hand though his hair. _"Nothing I guess, nothing at all." Says T.K. "Okay, T.K. because I am here for you bro I you can talk to me about anything." Responds Matt. "Thanks, but I think I need time by my self for a while." Says T.K. _ Meanwhile Kari brings Derrick into the backyard to introduce him to everyone else. _"Everyone, this is Derrick Thorn." Introduces Kari. "Hi everyone, like Kari already said I am Derrick Thorn, I just moved here from the U.S. in New York." Replied Derrick. "My dad is a law enforcer and we had to move here, its not to bad I actually like it here." Says Derrick. "Did you like you're old home and where you lived?" Asked Tai. _While everyone is talking to Derrick, Matt is still talking to T.K. and trying to get something out of him. _

"It is all my fault, know Kari is going to go for some other guy when I had the chance to ask her out and I blew it." Says T.K. in a lower voice. "It isn't you're fault T.K., if it was meant for you can Kari to be together, it would of happened." Replied Matt. "Come one T.K., you are a strong guy, lets go out to the back and have a good time. Responded Matt. "Okay, but keep our talk a secret, I don't want it to ruin my rep." Says T.K. "Okay I promise." Responded Matt. 

__

Matt and T.K. rush outside so they don't miss what is happening at the party. "Hey T.K., come over here I want you and Matt to meet someone." Asked Kari. "T.K., Matt this is Derrick." Introduces Kari. "Hi, I just moved here from New York, it nice to meet you, Kari has talked a lot about you." Answers Derrick. "Its nice to meet you too." Replies T.K. and Matt at the same time. _Sora and Mimi got introduced and are constantly giggling at everything someone says about Derrick. _

"My dad works hard to, that's why I am so lucky that I moved here otherwise I wouldn't have met Kari." Says Davis. _Slowly Davis puts his arm around Kari, and everyone laughs and then quickly Kari pull his arm off her and gives a sarcastic smile. _"Thanks Davis that is so sweet." Sweetly replies Kari. "Anytime I am full of compliments, but not to mention my other love is also soccer but that is another story." Replies Davis. "I take back the compliment." Says Kari. _Everyone laughs at Davis. Still at the party more people were getting more aquatinted, like Jessica and Matt and Mimi and Derrick were getting to know eachother a little more. Of coarse since Mimi is going to probily go out with Derrick, she gives him hints and he asks her out to dinner and she says yes. The next say at school T.K. is depressed. Before school Tai finds T.K. outside kicking a garbage can. _"What are you doing?" Asks Tai. "Huh, oh its just you, I thought you were the Mr. Hester, the principal." Replied T.K. "No its just me Tai, Kari's big bro." Says Tai. "I have a feeling you know what I am mad about." Asks T.K. "Well I think you are mad because at Kari party, since ya know you really didn't talk to her a lot, no affiance." Says Tai. "Man, how do you do that?" Asks T.K. "It happens to you're brother all the time with Sor… with girls." Responds Tai. _Later on that day after Tai and T.K.'s talk, T.K. feels a lot better and decides to talk to Kari. T.K. is sitting on the bench when Kari comes over to talk to him. _"What's up T.K.?" Asks Kari. "Nothing, I am just have some girl problems." Replies T.K. "Well I am sure that whoever this girl is, she is really lucky to know you." Says Kari. "Thanks, that mean a lot to me." Says T.K. _Kari puts her around T.K. and kisses him on the cheek and Kari walks away giggling. T.K. smiles in suprisement and starts talking to himself and telling him that his life isn't that bad after all. T.K. walks away smiling when Tai comes over and talks to him about his problems about getting girls to like him._

" Hey T.K., don't tell you're self that you have problems with girls, I mean Davis has MANY problems in his life." Says Tai. " Davis even has a hard time getting his sister and relatives to like him." Says Tai. " So if you think you have a hard time with girls, you don't, and if my sister were it like anyone, I hope and would be glad if it was you." Says Tai. "Thanks Tai." Replies T.K. " No prob man." Comments Tai. _Tai and T.K. get up and walk and talk on the way home. Meanwhile Derrick and Mimi are about to face the worst moments of their lives. Derrick and Mimi are at a really fancy restaurant that she picked out. _ "Thanks for taking me here Derrick." Says Mimi. "Sure." Replies Derrick. _After they ordered their dinner, Derrick tried to put a move on Mimi, he tries to kiss her. _"What are you trying to do Derrick?" Asks Mimi. _When he tries to kiss her she moves over and he falls onto the seat. _ "I was trying to kiss you?" Replies Derrick. "Tai and Matt told me you would like that." Says Derrick. "Well, Tai and Matt aren't always right, I want to go a little but slower." Says Mimi. _Mimi and Derrick start talking about Tai and Matt. _"Oh well Tai and Matt are going to experience the most embarrassing time of their life if ya know what I mean Derrick." Asks Mimi. " Yeah, PAY back for them." Yells Derrick. "Well if you want to put it that way yeah." Replies Mimi. "COOL, I know a bunch of tricks from my old school." Says Derrick. _So Mimi and Derrick start talking about the pay back they are going to do to Matt and Tai._

Will Mimi and Derrick do something to Tai and Matt? Will T.K. finally tell Kari how he feels about her?


End file.
